


Как думаешь, в кого они?

by Amayemon



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayemon/pseuds/Amayemon
Summary: Касл в очередной раз подлетел к Беккет с безумной теорией, но эту она даже обсуждать не стала.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Как думаешь, в кого они?

**Author's Note:**

> Сцена, которая могла бы иметь место где-то между 5 и 6 сезонами.
> 
> бета [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig)

Кофемашина в комнате отдыха перестала шуметь; Касл протянул кружку с ароматным кофе. Беккет улыбнулась, увидев нарисованное пенкой сердечко, и подняла глаза. Касл выглядел взволнованным. Он смотрел на нее с любопытством, и Беккет знала это выражение лица. У него снова была на уме какая-то теория, которую ему не терпелось озвучить, но он ждал позволения. Значит, теория была особенно раздражающей. Беккет перевела взгляд, делая вид, что не заметила его возбуждение, и отпила немного кофе, в тишине рассматривая стену комнаты отдыха.

— Не спросишь? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Касл.

— Не уверена, что хочу знать... — задумавшись, ответила Беккет и взглянула на него. На лице Касла было написано, что он уже вот-вот сорвется, но сдерживает себя из последних сил. Ее забавляла эта его ребяческая черта. Еще чуть-чуть, и он начнет нервно прыгать от желания поделиться мыслью. Беккет не спешила. Она закусила губу, вздернула бровь и продолжила спокойно смотреть в ему в глаза.

— Ну же, Кейт, неужели неинтересно?

Беккет сощурилась. Выдержала еще одну недолгую паузу и снисходительно кивнула. Касл действительно почти подпрыгнул.

— Вот мы с тобой вроде муж и жена, — на выдохе выпалил он.

— Пока нет... — осторожно ответила Беккет с толикой подозрительности. С чего вдруг он об этом заговорил?

— Да-да, но будем, а пока муж и жена по работе. И у нас есть дети!

Беккет молчала, стараясь не рассмеяться от его неподдельной радости.

— Райан и Эспозито. Как думаешь, кто в кого пошел?

— Твои шансы стать моим мужем тают прямо на глазах, — заключила Беккет, проигнорировав вопрос.

— Нет, ну серьезно, как думаешь?

— Я не собираюсь это обсуждать, Касл, — отрезала Беккет, правда она догадывалась, что глаза все равно выдавали нарастающее веселье.

— Да брось! Просто представь, если бы они были нашими детьми. Райан точно стал бы как я. Правда собранности в нем больше, но он тоже любит теории заговоров и всякую мистику, это по глазам видно! Ему есть куда расти, конечно, но учится ребеночек. — Касл скорчил умилительную рожицу. Беккет покачала головой, пытаясь спрятать улыбку, но это не укрылось от его взгляда. — А Эспозито ведь весь в тебя! В нем определенно есть эта нотка большого начальника и эта твоя нерушимая скептичность. Нахватался самого плохого, — шутливо хмыкнул Касл.

— Прекрати, я не хочу представлять Хави своим ребенком, — отмахнулась Беккет, но тут же осеклась. Кто ее за язык дергал? Касл же зацепится. — В смысле вообще не хочу представлять этого! Ни Райана, ни Эспо. Прекрати, это глупо.

Касл нахмурился. Он точно что-то понял, и Беккет уже так просто не отделаться. Она снова отпила из кружки. Нужно было срочно менять тему, но, как назло, они уже закрыли последнее дело. Беккет судорожно пыталась придумать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь внимание Касла, но ничего не приходило на ум.

— Почему именно Хави?

— Их обоих, я просто оговорилась.

— Не-е-ет, — упрямо протянул Касл. — Не просто. Выкладывай.

— Да нечего выкладывать! Отстань, Касл, мне еще нужно заполнить отчеты.

— Тебе всегда нужно заполнить отчеты, когда ты хочешь уйти от темы, — обиженно буркнул он.

— Мне всегда нужно заполнить отчеты после закрытия дела, — поправила Беккет.

— У вас точно была какая-то история в прошлом, — пустился в размышления Касл. — И... мне на ум приходит только одна причина, по которой ты не хотела бы представлять именно Эспо своим ребенком. — Он встрепенулся и широко распахнул глаза. — Кэтрин Хоутон Беккет, не хочешь же ты сказать, что вы...

— Я вообще не хочу с тобой разговаривать сейчас, — усмехнулась она, а в мыслях крутились сплошные проклятия в его сторону. Ну откуда он взялся такой догадливый? Беккет оттолкнулась от столешницы и повернулась к выходу. Тогда она заметила, что Райан и Эспозито замерли около своих столов и увлеченно наблюдали за происходящей сценой. Черт. Беккет закатила глаза. Не хватало еще с парнями объясняться.

Не дожидаясь ответа озадаченного Касла, Беккет быстро ретировалась из комнаты отдыха, прихватив кофе с собой. Касл тут же поспешил за ней; она буквально чувствовала, как у него на языке крутятся вопросы, которыми он был готов завалить ее.

— Касл, не смей продолжать эту тему, — шикнула Беккет, пока они шли к ребятам.

— Интересно, а что бы мы решили с опекой, если бы разводились? — явно веселясь, спросил он, не заботясь о том, услышат ли их.

Беккет остановилась, резко втянула носом воздух и ударила Касла в грудь тыльной стороной ладони. Она повернула к нему голову и почти прорычала:

— Если ты не заткнешься, клянусь, я тебя...

И, конечно, в этот момент коллеги сами к ним подошли. Они лукаво улыбались.

— Йо! О какой опеке речь? — спросил Эспозито, чуть наклонив голову набок. Беккет быстро обернулась к нему, не успев справиться с лицом, полным негодования. В глазах Эспо читалось, что он что-то знал, но Беккет не была уверена.

— Вы такие милые, когда ругаетесь, — подхватил Райан.

Касл молча стоял, выглядывая из-за плеча Беккет. Его молчание настораживало; обернувшись, она увидела его самодовольную улыбку. Ей казалось, она могла слышать его мысли: «Я же говорил». Беккет снова посмотрела на Эспозито и Райана, которым оставалось только догадываться, что значили эти безмолвные переглядки. Она плотно сжала губы, обвела обоих суровым взором, после чего снова закатила глаза и, жалобно простонав, прошла мимо них к своему столу.

— Забудьте, — кинула она уже за их спинами.

— Касл, дружище, хоть ты расскажешь? — спросил Райан, посмотрев на него с надеждой.

Касл загадочно улыбнулся и по-отечески положил руку ему на плечо.

— Вам еще рано знать. — После чего направился за Беккет. — Подрастете, мы вам с мамой все расскажем.

Райан растерянно глядел ему вслед.

— Хави, ты что-нибудь понимаешь?

— Вообще-то, да, — деловито ответил Эспо. — В спецназе научился читать по губам.

— Ну и что это было? 

— Тебе действительно лучше не знать.


End file.
